A Treasure
by CrypticSweetTalk
Summary: Mehhhh. I'm not good at getting down emotions, labor, fighting, or lemons. Blehhh!


Cleaning himself in a river hundreds of miles from home sat a homesick young man. At 23 Izuzuka Kiba, ANBU tracker, was trusted on a S rank mission. The mission required immense concentration and any distraction could put him in danger. The target was fast and deadly.

"Kiba, we have to set up camp in a safe location." Nara Shikamaru called from within the trees. Kiba sighed, sliding his white wolf mask off the top of his head. He couldn't help but worry about the one waiting for him at home.

* * *

"Is there anything you need?" Tsume peered her head into a warm, lighted room.

Long blonde hair swayed in the air as Ino turned her head to the doorway. "No, thank you Tsume-chan." She smiled. "I could ask for my husband but we both know all the craving in the world won't bring him back."

Tsume grinned at her daughter-in-law. "My son is the best tracker Konoha has to offer. He'll be back soon. Maybe he'll be here when the first born decides to arrive." Ino smiled, placing one dainty pale hand on her stomach. Ino had found out that she was pregnant three weeks ago.

* * *

_Excited Ino rushed to her husband. Kiba cried with joy, holding tightly on to the woman who would bear his first child. He planted kisses all over her face and gently ran his strong hands through her light colored locks. Later that night he was called into the Hokage's office. Reluctant to leave his wife at home, Kiba brought Ino along._

_Ino burst the Hokage office doors open, "I'm pregnant, Naruto!" _

_Uzukami Naruto blinked then smiled at the couple in his office. "Congrats!" The seventh Hokage sat up uncomfortably and shuffled some papers. Kiba knew something troubling was coming the way Naruto stirred in his seat. "So what exactly did you call me for?"_

_"Oh?" Naruto snapped his attention to the father-to-be. "Oh yeah!" Naruto shuffled around more papers, looking for a specific document. "Aha!" He found the scroll he was looking for. "Information has been leaked about a certain criminal." He began. Kiba stiffened, squeezing his wife's hand. He knew what was coming up. "It appears that Matsumo Natsuko has escaped the detention facility that the Fourth Tsuchikage has placed him in. Rumors say that he is heading here for Konohagakure to seek revenge on the village that helped imprison him." Ino shook a little. She remembered the lunatic very well. A rouge ninja from Iwagakure. The Third Tsuchikage, Onoki, died trying to protect his village. Konoha was sent to take him down. Ino was the mind reading specialist sent to gather information on allies and motives from the villain after her comrades caught Natsuko. His thoughts were just as disturbing as his appearance. The man was tall and thin. Grey, shifty eyes under dark bags and cut eye sockets. He had greasy black hair that reached his boney hips, some of it was in knots. His smile was the worst, crooked, stained teeth stuck out of dry chapped lips. Ino had to admit that he scared her. NHe used earth element ninjutsu, nothing out of the ordinary. The danger in going to combat with him was that he could devour cells in the opponents body with small snakes that burrowed under the skin. The man had a tricky ace under his sleeve. He wasn't to fast nor was he too smart. _

_"We have received a couple of hints from anonymous sources. We have suspicion that it's a trap. That's why I need our best tracker to scout the area from a safe distance. Kiba, you have the best nose of all ANBU. We need you to sniff everything out. If he's there you will have Shikamaru, Neji, and Lee to immediately exterminate Natsuko. If he is not there you will come back and report on what you find. Depending on the amount of data you collect I will make a decision as of what to do." _

_Kiba nodded and looked at his wife. She looked worried. "How long is this mission?"_

_"It could take a few months. I want you to approach his rumored hideout slowly. Every move you make will have to be reported to me and you are not expected to move on into I look over your reports and instruct you to go on. Thoroughly search for him and for evidence of these claimed allegations."_

_"The allegations being?"_

_"That he is planning to attack the leaf."_

_"Right." _

_"You will leave tomorrow morning."_

_Kiba sighed. He looked at Ino who weakly smiled at him. _

_"I really wouldn't want to separate you from Ino, especially now in her condition." Naruto's eyes expressed how sorry he was, "But there is no one better suited for this mission."_

_Kiba shock his head. "It's okay. Ino will have my mother and her family to take care of her in my absence." She squeezed his hand tightly._

_

* * *

_

Ino sat on the bed she shared with Kiba. Tsume set a cup of herbal tea on the night stand next to the bed. She sat next to Ino and sighed. "I'm worried too." Ino frowned. Even Tsume was distressed. "Natsuko is not an opponent to be taken lightly, even if he is a damned fool." She paused and petted Ino's head. "But neither is Kiba, being a damned fool as well." Tsume stood up and headed for the door. "If you need anything summon one of the nin dogs to fetch me." She smiled and closed the door behind her. Ino groaned and laid back, closing her eyes.

* * *

_"I really wish I didn't have to be called onto this damn mission." Kiba grumbled while Ino prepared dinner. She frowned at him. "I really wanted to be here for you throughout the whole pregnancy... Fucking Natsuko." _

_"I'll be fine, Kiba." Ino sat next to him on the couch, dinner was already set on the table. "If anyone should be worrying about anybody it should be me worrying about you." She pressed her pale forehead to his tan forehead. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."_

_Kiba held her face in his hands and planted a kiss on her forehead. "I'll take that bastard down easy." _

_Slapped his hand. "Now is not the time to get cocky!" _

_He grinned. "You have nothing to worry about."_

_

* * *

_

Ino opened her eyes. She started craving something cold. Groaning she lifted her still slender body off the bed. Ino threw on her warmest coat, slid into some fuzzy boots and walked out into the village, locking the door behind her. Ino stepped back and looked at the house she shared with Kiba. It was small but it was home, their home. When he was there it was always lively. Filled with Akumaru's barking and Kiba's laughter. Ino felt her eyes water a little. In nine or so months there will be another lively creature in this house.

"Ino?"

She turned around to face the voice. Sakura walked though the gate of the front yard. "What are you doing up so late? You should be resting."

Ino snorted, "Sakura, I'm three weeks pregnant. I feel perfectly fine."

"I'd like to see you in a few months from now." Sakura scowled.

"Whatever." The blonde pouted. "I was going to get a smoothie."

"In the winter?"

"It's the damned cravings!"

"Okay. Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all. I don't want to look crazy by myself."

Sakura smiled. "I'll treat you to it."

* * *

_Ino stood up and took the two dishes eaten off of, placing them the sink Ino debated on wether she should clean them now or tomorrow. Having dirty dishes in the sink would bother Ino but then again she wanted to spend all of the time she had left with her husband. Ino frowned. Kiba looked over at his wife and smiled. _

_Placing his arms around her waist he nuzzled her neck. "Maybe we should go to the bed room." Ino turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kiba's warm breath tickled her cheek. "What about the dishes?"_

_Kiba smirked and picked her up bridal style. "Fuck the dishes." He planted a soft his on her lips while taking her to their bed room. _

_Once they got to the room they found a snoring Akumaru on their bed. Ino giggled. _

_"Get outta here." Kiba growled at the stirring dog. The dog grumpily got up and left the room, slapping Kiba's leg with his long tail. _

_Laughing Kiba laid Ino onto the bed. He climbed on top, careful not to force all his weight on her. He slammed his mouth into hers, making her grunt a little. The warmth and taste off her body called him in. It welcomed him._

_Kiba spent the whole night in the oasis that was his wife's body._

_

* * *

_

Ino grinned at the strawberry smoothie.

"Those cravings must be hell." Sakura giggled.

"Mmmm!" Ino drank happily. "They're not that bad. All I seem to be craving is smoothies. It's never something gross."

Sakura smiled, admiring her friend. Sakura never imagined for Ino to settle down and marry. None the less get pregnant. Ino used to say that she would never jeopardize her perfect figure like that. Sakura was amazed at how Ino changed over the years.

The pregnant blonde set her cup down. "I wonder how Kiba is doing."

Sakura eyed her friend. "I'm sure he's fine. He's strong and fast. And his senses are excellent. He should be safe."

Ino frowned. "I still have an awful feeling. What if he gets hurt? Or what if the mission carries out for longer than expected? What if I never see him again?" Ino felt like tears were about to burst out.

"Don't worry!" Sakura held Ino's hand. "Kiba won't let himself get caught and he certainly won't go down without a fight. Trust me. He'll be coming home soon."

* * *

Ino sat at the kitchen table. Unsure of how she felt about the silence in her home. The home she shared with an absent husband. She sighed, _First month._

_

* * *

_

Kiba sat in a circle with the men sent on the mission with him. Each man he knew since childhood. The comfort of having trusted companions would make the mission easier to accomplish. Kiba looked up at the leaves of a nearby tree and thought of Ino. _It's only been two months._

_

* * *

_

Ino was a little uncomfortable, laying in bed. The baby started flexing it's tiny arms and legs. The fetus would jerk violently every once in a while. Ino feet a little tired. She just got home from her usual smoothie break with Sakura. _Three months and counting._

_

* * *

_

The brown haired ANBU jumped from tree branch to tree branch. No scent of Natsuko. Kiba scowled, he knew he'd have to get closer to the hide out. Kiba signaled for his team and they rushed to his side. Once they found a safe location within the trees they huddled and came up with a report to Naruto. He looked at the leaves in the trees while waiting for Shikamaru to confirm the report. _My girl's four months along._

_

* * *

_

Ino sang in the kitchen. The baby was starting to react to sound. It wiggled around every time Ino started humming. The louder and clearer Ino sang, the more lively the tiny creature moved inside her womb. Once the child calmed down Ino sighed. She terribly missed Kiba. The delicate being inside her was the only thing keeping her sane. She stared out the window, one hand over her enormous round belly. _It's been five months, Kiba._

_

* * *

_

Shikamaru accessed the situation, giving Kiba orders to circle the cave Natsuko was supposedly hidden in within a five mile radius. Kiba nodded and went straight to work. He demanded that the rest of the team stay hidden amongst the trees and not show themselves until signaled to. Even Akurmaru was ordered to hide. Kiba would not take the chances of any of his team mates getting hurt. He was the fastest and most observant. Kiba slowly circled, trying not to disturb the ecosystem of the abandoned forest. The cave lay enclosed by greenery. Any disruption would be heard and echo in the cave. Kiba sent chakra to his nose and took a slow, steady whiff. He detected a disturbing odor of blood and dirty skin. Kiba's eyes widened as he came to a halt. He slowly signaled at the trees and his team emerged without a sound. _After six damned months we found you, Natsuko._

_

* * *

_

Ino stared eating larger amounts of food at more frequent times. The baby has properly developed taste. It had the same longing for strawberry smoothies it's mother did. Ino smiled at this thought. She hadn't wanted to find out if she was having a boy or a girl. Seeing that it was unfair for her to know something she couldn't share with Kiba. Ino hoped for a little girl. No. She hoped for a boy. No. A girl. Ino smiled. She couldn't wait to smother the baby with love. She smiled even wider. She couldn't wait to see Kiba smother the baby with love._ Seven months down._

_

* * *

_

Kiba sat still amongst the shadows. Reporting and waiting for Naruto's orders had tooken up longest month of his life. He was ready for action. His back-up team was hiding near by. Natsuko was in fact hiding out in this cave. The villain didn't seem to sense them yet. So Kiba thought. Before he knew it a dark figure flung in his direction. Kiba jumped out of the way, managing to take a look at what had struck at him. Matsumo Natsuko was menacingly grinning at him, hunched over, hyperventilating. Kiba sent back a grin of his own. _I've waited eight long months for this, time to finish you off and return to my family._

_

* * *

_

Ino huffed. The baby had dropped down to her pelvis last month. The pressure around her pelvis, followed with backache, contractions, and leg cramps was just unbearable. Ino grumbled as her mother and Tsume circled around her. They were fighting over who got to accompany her whilst in labor. Ino couldn't see why they both just came. She knew Tsunade wouldn't mind as long has Ino's mom didn't hover over her and Tsume kept her mouth nice and shut.

Ino groaned as another contraction came along. Every ten minutes they would come and stop after thirty or so seconds. Tsume eyed the aching mother-to-be. "You okay, kiddo?"

"The contractions are coming more frequent and are lasting a bit longer." Ino grunted. Ino's mom placed a gentle hand over her daughter's shoulder. "I think-"

Ino's eyes widened as she felt a sudden rush of fluid leak out. "I think we have to go to the hospital now!"

Both older women rushed to their feet.

* * *

Kiba couldn't even call his team mates before being charged again. Shifting some chakra to his feet Kiba jumped far out of range. Natsuko chuckled. "What's wrong little boy? Afraid to die?"

Kiba cringed._Little boy? Die?_

The thin man started going into a fit of laughter, throwing Kiba off. Kiba knew not to know into combat with this lunatic on his own. _Where the hell are the others?_ Kiba used his heightened scenes to look through the dark. There was no sign of anyone else, not even Akumaru. _Shit, I gotta do this solo_. Kiba stiffened and set his gaze on a hysterical Natsuko. The man stopped dead once he felt Kiba's piercing eyes on him. "So you want to play do you?"

Laughing the man lunged himself at Kiba without a second thought. Kiba stood his ground, drawing out long, sharp claws, snarling at the man targeting him.

* * *

"God dammit it hurts! It hurts!" Ino cried on the hospital bed. Ino's cries filled the hospital. "Mom! Mom!"

Ino's mother held her daughter's "I know baby. It's okay."

Yamanaka Inoichi sat squeamishly next to Tsume who was looking rather disturbed at the string of language coming out of her grand child's bearer.

"Dammit push Ino!" Tsunade growled at the hysterical mother.

Ino felt like her world was going to expand and explode. Delivering was more painful than anything she had ever known, in all her years as a kunochi nothing had ever hurt this bad. The pain manifested itself as cramping her abdomen, groin, and back. A tired, achy feeling conquered all over her body. Ino yelled and pushed the best she could. The world seemed to halt for a second and everything went momentarily black.

"Ino, wake up sweetheart." Ino opened her light blue eyes to see her mother looking over her. She was stroking her long hair.

"Mom?" Ino seemed to forget where she was.

"It's a baby girl." Tears stroke down the face that resembled Ino's.

Ino sat up, fighting back tears as she felt every ounce of her body ache. "Where is she?" Salty tears rolled down her face.

Ino's mother smiled, "They took her away to get cleaned off while you regained consciousness."

"Consciousness?" Ino rubbed at her eyes.

"You fainted just when the child arrived."

Ino felt a little dizzy. "Kiba wasn't here to see our daughter arrive." Ino started crying again. She was caught in a overwhelming storm of emotions. She was relived to deliver her child with no major complications. She was happy to know it was a girl. She was even thankful to have her mother there the whole time. But sadness stabbed at her to know that Kiba wasn't there by her side. She was worried for his well being. She wanted to see him. She wanted for him to hold her and tell her how well she did and how beautiful their daughter was.

The next couple of weeks were like a dream. The little girl was perfection. She inherited the Inuzuka bloodline, almost. At seven weeks she had the animalistic eyes, with light blue irises. The little amount of hair on her head was a light auburn color. Ino smiled at the infant. She beautiful.

Ino couldn't quite exactly find a suited name for her daughter. She already showed signs of boldness and lively. She was what got Ino through everything. Her existence was a shimmer of hope. Ino smiled. She had the perfect name.

Ino heard a the front door being rattled. She sighed, Must be Tsume. Ino cradled the tiny infant and walked to the doorway. "Hold on, grandma. Baby's not going anywhere."

There was no response. Ino sighed and opened the door.

She thought that the sun's rays were playing tricks on her. Her eyes fixed on large wide shoulders. Her breath got knocked out of her as she looked up into the piercing black eyes that she missed all this time. He stood in the doorway, speechless. Staring down at his dainty wife and tiny infant daughter. Tears rolled down both their faces in unison. "Kiba." Ino's voice was small.

Kiba dropped to his knees and wrapped both is arms around Ino's waist, sobbing into the abdomen of his tee shirt that she wore. "I'm sorry. I couldn't be there for you the whole damn time. I was stuck on a mission that frankly was too fuckin' easy." Kiba could hardly be understood, "I didn't see our daughter being delivered. I didn't even get a chance to see you're stomach grow. I bet you were fuckin' cute." He trailed off, mumbling at Ino's stomach.

"What?" Ino couldn't understand.

"It took to long finding him. Too damn long. I killed the fucker in a heartbeat and then hauled ass over here."

Ino smiled and patted Kiba's head with her free hand. "Don't you want to met your daughter?" Kiba looked up, throwing her his usual grin. Ino felt her stomach drop. She missed that grin. Kiba stood up and stared at the tiny creature. "Hold out your hands." Ino smiled.

Kiba hesitated. "What if I hurt her." He stared at his hands, the where like Godzilla's hands compared to her small body.

Ino giggled. "You won't hurt her." She knew her husband was fairly wild and impulsive but she knew he could be gentle. Kiba slowly reached for the baby girl. Ino gladly handed her over. He held her cautiously, securing her closely to his heart. A whirlwind of emotions struck through him. He was holding his first born, his daughter, a beautiful baby girl. Kiba closed his eyes to fight back tears.

Ino looked at her husband. She didn't want to speak, taking in the moment. Kiba opened his eyes, "You named her?"

A smile grow over Ino's soft face, "Nyoko."

Kiba grinned. "She sure is a treasure."


End file.
